The present invention relates to a display device which uses liquid crystals as display elements, and more particularly to such a display device which includes rectangular display elements which are arranged in a matrix and the lateral edges and boundary regions of which are configured in such a manner that a plurality of such display devices can be placed next to one another in a row.
Such a matrix liquid crystal display device is disclosed, for example, in British patent No. 2,151,832. In the liquid crystal display device, two transparent glass cover plates enclose a liquid crystal material. The cover plates are sealed together hermetically along their circumferences. The display elements, formed by the liquid crystal material and electrodes photolithographed onto the glass, are separated from each other so that spaces or gaps of predetermined widths are provided between adjacent rows and columns of the display elements of each display device such that the matrix array of display elements has uniform raster dimensions. However, if several matrix display devices are arranged next to one another, larger spaces typically occur between columns at the edges of adjacent display devices than between the columns of the individual display devices. When viewing an image on such an arrangement of display devices, the difference in spacing can be noticeable and is therefore unsatisfactory in appearance.